


Prized Jewel

by Ohno_imgay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Suspected Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohno_imgay/pseuds/Ohno_imgay
Summary: A requested fic using the line "Of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you."Also on my Tumblr chaoticlesbiab
Relationships: Fiona Goode/Original Female Character(s), Fiona Goode/Reader, Fiona Goode/You
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

You sat on the couch of Miss Robichaux’s Academy and sighed, pouring yourself a drink to calm your nerves. The clock read 2:45 am as you took a sip and let the harsh liquid burn your throat. You were waiting for Fiona to come home. Ever since she met that run-down jazz player she had been staying out later and later. 

At first, you didn’t have a problem with it. Fiona had assured you that she was only using him as a means to an end. He was going to help her get rid of the rising supreme and the witch hunters. That was it. 

You put up with the obvious flirting between the pair of them because you loved your girlfriend and were terrified of her ultimate demise, even though you were jealous. If her plan had seemed unrealistic, you would have fought her on it, but she was Fiona Goode. It was common knowledge that she always got what she wanted. 

The first few weeks started fairly innocent. Fiona would meet him for drinks once or twice a week, but she would always be home by midnight. Now she was seeing him almost every day, and wouldn’t roll around until well past two in the morning.

You were pulled from your thoughts at the sound of the front door opening, and the gentle click of high heels that followed suit.

You walked to the doorway and saw a fairly tipsy Fiona. Her demeanor softened as she noticed you, “Y/N. What are you doing up, darling?”

You downed the rest of your drink, “What does it look like I’m doing? I was waiting for you.”

She only hummed at your response, lighting up a cigarette. A heavy tension hung in the air for a few moments before you sighed and retreated to the common room to pour yourself another drink.

“So you’re staying out until three in the morning now?” You asked in a pointed tone.

“Oh...” She drug out the word in a mocking tone, “Are you jealous, kitten?” She slinked toward you, reaching out a hand in an attempt to pull you to her. That was always how it was with Fiona. You were in her arms the moment she wanted you to be. 

You pushed her hand away, “Don’t fucking tease me!” You gritted your teeth, trying to hold back your anger. Fiona was such an intelligent woman, but sometimes she couldn’t see what was right in front of her. You were past playing, “What’s going on between the two of you?”

She rolled her eyes, “Jesus, Y/N. We’ve talked about this. Nothing is going on between him and me.”

You backed away from her, “Oh, really? Well, the last time I recall us talking about this, you weren’t seeing him every night." Her mouth stretched into a thin line as you chuckled coldly, “I mean, really, how stupid can I be? You’re out there with him every day doing god knows what while I’m waiting here like a lost puppy for you to come home!” Tears brimmed in your eyes.

She took a drag from her cigarette and sighed, “Nothing is going on! I’m doing this for us."

“Don’t you dare, Fiona!” You let a tear slip from your eye, “Don’t you dare fucking lie to me!”

The realization hit her like a truck. It wasn't until then that Fiona realized that you were genuinely hurt. She had been so distracted that she didn't see what was happening to the most important person in her life. You were starting to distrust her. She approached you slowly, "I have never lied to you. Have I lied to everyone else in my life? Yes, but I have always been truthful with you." Her heart ached as she looked at you. She never wanted you to think that she would be unfaithful. You were her prized jewel, and she always tried to treat you as such. 

You shook your head, "You don't mean that." Tears fell freely from your cheeks.   
"Goddamnit, yes I do!" She insisted, tears welling in her own eyes. Hesitantly, she sat her cigarette down and walked over to you. When in arms reach she cupped your face, "Of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you." She whispered as if there were a hundred other people in the room, wanting her words to only reach your ears. 

You gripped her wrists as she wiped your tears with her thumbs. You cursed yourself for it, but even in your anger, you hung on to every word she said. You studied her face as she stroked your cheeks, the soft candlelight made her tear-stained cheeks glisten. You whispered, "I can't do this anymore. Even if I believe you, it won't change anything." You met her eyes, "Let's just run away! We can leave everything behind. The coven, the axeman, we can leave everything." 

She sighed, "Y/N-"

"We can go to Paris! I know how much you love Paris, baby." You practically begged her. 

She sighed, “I can’t. Not yet.”

You closed your eyes in disappointment. You knew that would be her answer, but it didn't hurt any less. You leaned into her touch, "Fiona, I can't stay here and watch this unfold. I can't do it anymore."

She pulled you into a tight hug, "I know, darling." You rested your face in the crook of her neck and choked back a sob. Her familiar scent comforted you, but it only made you more emotional. She spoke softly, "Everything will fall into place, I'll make sure of it. We'll be in Paris soon." 

You lifted your head, "Really?" 

She nodded and kissed your forehead. It was soft and very unusual for Fiona. She was always rough, demanding, and passionate. 

"Y/N?" 

You hummed in response, your eyes shut.

"I love you." She whispered. Those three little words were a rare occurrence coming from her lips. She always felt it, but Fiona wasn't one to openly express her feelings. 

You opened your eyes as soon as you heard the phrase. It felt bittersweet. You smiled solemnly, "I love you too, Fi."

She smiled back at you. Even on a bad day, she was the most charming woman you knew, "We'll figure everything out tomorrow, my sweet girl. Let's just go to bed." 

You nodded in agreement, "Tomorrow."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it to Paris, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept for this part was that it’s set during the time period where Fiona faked her death, but it’s not really crucial to the understanding of the story.

Well, you made it to Paris. The only problem was that you didn't have a certain pretty blonde by your side. You and Fiona had decided that it would be best if you went by yourself while she sorted everything out in New Orleans. She had promised to fly out the moment she had things under control and sent you off, booking you a suite in the best hotel in the city. You were having a great time, but still worried. Fiona was the supreme, but she had a lot of enemies. You wondered how she was doing, what she was doing. 

You lit up a cigarette on the balcony. People bustled around the streets below, and a cool breeze hit your skin ever so slightly. You recalled the last time Fiona had taken you to the great city. To be truthful, you barely saw the city itself because she kept you in bed so much. Taking a drag off of your cigarette, you pictured it in your mind. The trip in question was full of lazy mornings and sloppy kisses. You remembered waking up each morning to Fiona beside you, cuddling close to her. It was such a simpler time. You missed when things with Fiona were simple. You used jet-set around the globe without a care in the world, meeting amazing people, and spending an ungodly amount of money. You just wanted your girlfriend back. You didn't like the side of her New Orleans brought out. The moment the two of you got to the academy, she changed. She acted reserved, almost nervous. She even started drinking more, which you didn't know was a possibility. 

Too lost in your thoughts, you didn't hear the door to your room open or the sharp click of heels that followed. You only came back to reality when the scent of Fiona's perfume drifted towards you. You gasped, whipping around in your chair. There she stood before you, the woman plaguing your every thought. 

Fiona giggled at your shocked expression, "Miss me?"

You rolled your eyes playfully as you stood, "Maybe a little bit."

She chuckled, "Come here." Fiona opened her arms up for you.

You ran to her, smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning. You wrapped your arms around her neck and leaned up to kiss her. The embrace was passionate, and Fiona quickly deepened it, biting your lip for entrance. You moaned breathily as her tongue entered your mouth and gripped the back of her neck. She smirked against your lips and broke away, moving to leave peppered kisses down your jaw.

You giggled at the sensation, "Someone's a little eager, don't you think?" 

"Aren't I always?" The contact of your skin muffled her reply. She slowly backed you into the nearest wall. 

"Yes, and I'm usually on board, but I'd like to talk to you first."

She hummed into your ear, "Then talk." She lifted your leg to wrap it around her waist, squeezing your thigh with her slender fingers. 

You freed your leg from her grasp, "Fiona, I'm serious."

She sighed, dropping her head to rest it on your shoulder. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to avoid the topic. Stepping away from you, she walked over to the balcony, picking up your discarded cigarette from the ashtray. 

You waited a moment before following her, silently praying that she wouldn't try to fight you on the topic. You crossed your arms over your chest, "Fiona, look at me." She met your eye with an exasperated look, "All I want to know is what happened."

Her eyes softened at your words. She took a drag off of the cigarette, "It's nothing that you need to trouble yourself with, but I suppose you deserve an explanation. I did damage control for the next few weeks, but then I'm going to have to go back."

"You're going to have to go back? That means alone, doesn't it?" You sighed, already knowing the answer to your question.

She shook her head, "I don't want you involved. I put the axeman under a spell, sent him to the academy in a blind rage. They'll no doubt kill him, do the dirty work for me without even realizing it. I just need to find that little witch bitch that's stealing my life-force." She trailed off. 

You took in the information, looking at her. Here was the woman that you loved, losing herself in a fight for power. You stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of you. She glanced down at you, and you wrapped your arms around her torso, resting your head against her chest.

Fiona inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, hesitantly hugging you back.   
You listened to the rhythmic beat of her heart. You closed your eyes, "I'm glad you're here."

She smiled down at you, regaining her usual spunk. She lifted your chin to meet her eyes, "Get used to it, darling, because I'm the only thing you'll be seeing for the next week." She snaked her arms around your waist, backing you into the room. 

You giggled, "Bold statement, Miss Supreme, though actions speak louder than words." 

She pushed you onto the soft bed, hovering over you. Her voice turned low, "Trust me, kitten. My actions will have you screaming."


End file.
